narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nagato
Six Paths Picture The picture of the current Six Paths of Pain is very clearly fan-colored. Please remove it. :Upload thing being stupid. Really stupid. The pictures were reverted it just talking a long time to well work.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:08, 15 August 2009 (UTC) death if nagato lives outside life and death, wouldn't that mean he isn't really dead. konan refered to him in the past tense, while talking to naruto as she fetched Yahikos body, so yes he is dead.--Hokage0611 (talk) 20:27, 15 July 2009 (UTC) pain or pein probable a stupid question but which spelling is it, pain or pein, as i have seen to spelled both way on this sight Fawcettp (talk) 07:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Pain is the correct spelling. --Silver Ninja (Talk) 08:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Fawcettp, wherevr u saw Pein, cud u change it it Pain..Thanx..AlienGamer | Talk 09:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Ideally, you should switch back to the old Deva Path picture. I realize there seems to be some sort of MoS involving replacing manga pics with anime ones, but some discretion should be used. The Shippuden anime's art is awful outside of the OPs and EDs, so I think it's best to go for the best picture to represent his character and not just the most recent one. - Nyroki (talk) 04:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :That's pure opinion. Frankly I see absolutely nothing wrong in comparison with the manga pic, other than the akatsuki cloud being (cut off?). In fact it's even closer to the manga pic than the Three-Tails. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 3, 2009 @ 04:51 (UTC) Family? On another naruto wiki website, it had mentioned that Pain was Naruto's brother. Is this true, or not because they do look alike a little because they have the same hair only colored different and same facial features as Minato. Minato's lover, Kushina also had orangish hair similar to Pain's. Is it possible that Pain could be related to Naruto, Minato, or even Kushina in some way? :Apparently that Wiki site allows speculation to cloud true judement. Unless it says it in the manga or Databooks... its not true --Hamachi1993 (talk) 01:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 Jiraiya and the Pain Bodies. I notice in the Trivia section that it says that "The original Six Paths of Pain were composed of individuals associated with Jiraiya. This implied that Nagato continued to follow his master, even after the latter left Amegakure. " I was under the impression that Nagato was destined to have those bodies and that was the reason the Elder Toad told Jiraiya to travel, So that he would encounter the people who would become the bodies and figure out Pain's secret. In other words, It wasn't so much Nagato following Jiraiya as Jiraiya meeting the people that Nagato would later choose to be Pain-- (talk) 14:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Real Name Naruto? Is Nagato's real name Naruto? My friend and i were talking about him and he mentioned that in the manga Jariya decides to name the main character in his book by "Nagato's" name. And then later The 4th hokage and his wife name their son by that character's name: Naruto. Is this correct? :No, it is incorrect. Although Jiraiya based his main character on Nagato, he didn't name him after Nagato. He named the main character after a piece of naruto in the ramen he was eating while thinking of a name. Nagato had nothing to do with that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Sixth Nature Yeah, in the infobox, for the nature part, I think it would be best if we removed the Yin-Yang thing. If we put it in his infobox, it would only be fair if we put it in Sakura's, Ino's, Shikamaru's, Tsunade's, Shizune's, Choji's and any medical-nins, no? --NejiByakugan36 00:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Huh, what are you talking about? Last I checked that info in the infobox came from databook information and those other characters have no such thing. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 19, 2009 @ 17:10 (UTC) Rinnegan Can Pain's rinnegan be deactivated? 'Cause I've never seen it being deactivated after he awakened it. - MangekyouFreak96 :You mean to say "I've never seen him without the rippled eyes." He has to activate the Rinnegan to use its abilities, but that doesn't mean that when he doesn't actively use it, the rippled pattern disappears like the Sharingan's tomoe. The Byakugan's whiteness doesn't disappear with deactivation, either. :For all we know, that is just how Nagato's eyes look. We've never seen him with any other eyes. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 06:28, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::To be fair, Jiraiya was shocked when he saw Nagato with the rinnegan..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:30, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::It's not like Nagato showed his eyes before... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 06:44, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::::Jiraiya, teaching them and protecting them for awhile, he must have see Nagato's eyes...Plus Nagato did say "I first awakened the rinnegan." But since we never saw it, u'r point holds more weight...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:53, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::::You'd be amazed what an emo hairstyle can hide ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:05, 1 September 2009 (UTC)